1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to engine development and more particularly relates to the long-distance, automated, and secure development of engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Effective engine development strategies are becoming increasingly important, under a growing demand for safe, reliable, and environmentally friendly transportation. Generally, engine development includes modeling a proposed design, building an engine according to the design, running the engine to collect engine performance data, and analyzing the data to remedy existing flaws and produce superior engine designs. Though the general concept of gathering and analyzing engine performance data is pervasive in engine development strategies, it is becoming more and more apparent that the current strategies are inadequate.
One engine development strategy involves equipping an engine with a data logger to record engine performance data, manually connecting a computer (or other recording device) to the data logger to download the engine data, manually transporting and connecting the computer to a primary network, and uploading the data to the network for analysis. Having to manually connect and transport a costly device such as a computer, involves time, training, and labor, in addition to risking human errors and accidents.
Another engine development strategy enables real-time data analysis, but includes similar flaws as the previous strategy. The strategy involves running an engine equipped with a standard data logger and manually connecting a computer to display the engine data as it becomes available to the data logger. With such a configuration, both the computer and engine developer must be physically present to analyze the real-time data. If the data is later to be entered into a principle network for further analysis or record keeping purposes, it must undergo similar manual transportation and connection difficulties as the previous strategy.
Additionally, current engine development strategies often fail to provide adequate security. For example, some strategies fail to encrypt engine performance data, provide firewalls, require passwords, or implement other networking protocols designed to ensure secure data transfer. Such strategies expose engine developers to data theft or misappropriation that could result in significant detriment to the engine developer, especially in scenarios involving competing engine developers or unscrupulous investors.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that improve engine development. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would eliminate the risks and costs associated with more manual engine development strategies by simultaneously providing a potentially long-distance, completely automated, and secure system for improving engine development.